Why does have to be me?
by TokioUndead483
Summary: Kayla Bieber isn't an oridnary girl. With a brother names Justin how can life be normal? Gettin called names, hurt and what not. Do drugs help? Or will finding the man of your dreams do the trick? Justin Bieber/Tokio Hotel fanfic- Dare to read :D  R
1. Chapter 1

**Pure fanfic about Justin Bieber and his imaginary sister I thought of along with Tokio Hotels Bill ^_^. DON'T JUDGE ME! Plus I'm not a fan so don't ask me crap lol xD But I am a fan of Billi and TH :D**

Chapter 1

_The crowd roared for more, and more. Justin Bieber stood there; a huge grin was planted on his face. I watched my brother sing one last time, the happiness in his voice was visible, and he turned to me his hand stretched out as if he wanted me on stage with him. I stared at it for a moment and grabbed it. The mic was now pointed at me; I slowly opened my mouth and let out a breath…_

**XXXXXXX**

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

I slammed my hand on the buzzer, and rolled out of bed for another day. I looked over Justin. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him.

"Justin! Wake up!" He moaned and turned over. I grabbed a book and chucked it at his head; it missed.

"JUSTIN YOU'RE STARTING YOUR TOUR TODAY!" I shouted hoping that would wake him. He slowly rose from his bed and marched to the bathroom. I felt accomplished. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a pair of sweats and a Cami. Justin walked out in Basketball shorts and a plain white tee. I rushed into the bathroom and washed up. I skipped out and saw that my suitcases were gone. I grabbed my iPod off of my nightstand and walked downstairs. It was pretty warm. Justin was on the couch munching on a sandwich.

"Mommy…" Patricia was in the kitchen, she turned around to her daughter's voice.

"Yes, Kayla? Ready for today, you know you don't have to go." I grabbed an apple.

"Yes I do mom." I turned around and looked at Justin.

"Justin, did you pack my Tokio hotel stuff?" He nodded. "Did you place them carefully?"

"Yes I did, I made sure that dudes face was okay."

"Thank you, for NOT dissing them today." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." He said walking by me. I heard a sound of honking outside. I looked at the counter one last times, looking for my cigs. I turned to Justin but he had fled out. I saw my mom holding them up in the air, she threw it and I caught it. I smiled at her but she didn't return one back. Hey no one's perfect right? People always wondered why I smoked. Maybe it was because of my parents, the fights I have at school, my brother sounding almost like a girl. It was too much to handle. I guess smoking brought me to a happier place in life.

As I walked out I slammed the door hard enough to let it shake, behind me. The weight of the blistering heat hit me. I walked closer to the black van. I pulled out a cancer stick and lit it up. I slowly let out a puff of smoke.

"Really? Now?" Justin said poking his head out of the car. I took couple more sips and threw it down; squishing the cigarette with my foot. I sat in the car and sat back.

"I know you heard me say this a billion times…" Oh god not the speech again. "But please stop smoking little sis. I want you to keep that precious voice of yours." He would always try to sweeten it up. Just to place a smile upon my face.

"I'm sorry Justin." He looked away, his face turning red. I looked at my reflection on the window; a faded reflection actually. My icy blue eyes stood out from my pale face, and brown hair. I felt a tear coming, and sucked in a breath and focused on the objects we passed as we rode to the airport.

**XXXXX**

_**Hamburg, Germany…**_

"Bill! Guess who I heard is coming to Germany." Tom shouted in delight.

"I don't know Tom, who?" Bill said expressionless while flipping through a magazine.

"Well, her last name is bieber."

"Justin biebers coming?" Bill joked.

"Yes, and that lovely sister of his." Tom lifted his eyebrows as he said.

"Tom, she's 17…"

"Almost 18!" He said excitedly. "I'm just going to say hi."

"Oh whatever Tom." Bill continued to read his magazine.

**XXXXX**

_**Hamburg's Airport…**_

Justin and I walked out the plane to the V.I.P. area and rested. It would take while till our van came and would take us to the hotel. I felt the need to take out a cigarette but I pushed the feeling down and looked at my brother. We were both pretty bored, everything was written in German, I really need to pee.

"Justin, where's the bathroom?" He shrugged.

"But I really have to pee." I bounced in my seat. He looked around.

"I can't understand German…" I stood up and looked for a near by person. The closest person I can find was a short girl with her hood up. I skipped over and tapped her should.

"Ja?" She said. I looked back then back at her.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Her face screamed confusion.

"Ich spreche kein Englisch" I raised an eyebrow.

"So that's a no?"

"Was?" She said. I turned around and strode away. For the next hour, trying not to pee, I walked up to strangers for the bathroom. None of them spoke English; I gave it one last try. The man I was about to tap was tall. He had black hair poking out in braids. I gently poked him and began to ask.

"Um, do you know where…." My mouth dropped open. There he was, standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it… His lip ring shone under the lit airport. I swallowed hard and continued to ask..

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I stared for a moment.

"Yes I do, right there." He pointed to where Justin was. The bathroom was right infront of him.

"What the?"

"Haha, it's okay Ms. Kayla bieber." He said with a delighted voice.

"Um, thanks Mr. Tom Kaulitz." I said awkwardly back. I began to walk away but stopped. I turned back around.

"Can you tell me where the girl's bathroom is?" I felt stupid for asking again.

"Sure." He walked up behind me and led me to where my brother was sitting. Justin looked up at me, then Tom. Tom pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks again so much." I gave him a hug, I felt him return one back. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Since you're in Germany, give me a call anytime." He winked and walked off. I looked at Justin.

"Wow." Was all he said. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and walked into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On our way back to the hotel, Justin wouldn't stop talking about singing in Germany, and giving me lessons on boys. I've never had a boyfriend, since my brother had always been over protective and scared the boys I liked off. Or they hate me.

"And LASTLY He's a player, bagged (F*ked) many girls so watch out." He finished.

"Dude, we're not dating." I looked back out the window.

"Oh…"

"Dumbass." The car came to halt in front of a tall tannish looking building. There were three doors, the way I looked at it. Justin took hold of my hand and led me inside. He received the hotel room's key and we ran up. Once we go to the floor, I was the first to reach the bedroom. There were two queen sized beds, with a nightstand in the middle, A prefect balcony outside to look out; if needed and a huge plasma on the wall. I walked over to my bed and laid back. I took out the paper with Tom's number out. I dug in my pocket for my phone and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"Tom."

"OOo, Put it on speaker." He said with a jolt.

"I don't know how to work with this Iphone4." Justin grabbed it from me, and pressed something. The sound of ringing could now be heard…

"Hello?" A familiar voice said from the other line. I looked at Justin who tried not to laugh.

"Um, Tom?" I prayed that it was him.

"No, it's Bill. Who is this?" Justin and I exchanged looks.

"Um, I'm Kayla Bieber. Tom and I bumped into each other at the airport and he gave me this number." I heard him sigh.

"He lost his phone, so he must've given you mine. Hi, you probably know who I am."

"Yea, I do."

"Are you fan?" I felt myself blush.

"Yes, I…"

"YUP SHE LOVES…" I smacked Justin across the face. He flipped over the bed. I shook my head and played with my hair.

"I heard something fall." Bill asked worryingly.

"Oh that was my brother being stupid." I said a little too fast.

"Ah, okay." There was an awkward pause.

"Um, I'm going to get Tom." I sighed, and whispered okay.

"Tom speaking." I rolled my eyes, and forced a happy tune.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Kayla."

"Yeah, hi." I felt Justin jump back on the bed; I turned towards him and laughed. He had anger spread across his face. There was another awkward pause.

"So, want me to come to your hotel?" Random, but... okay. I looked at Justin and he shrugged.

"Yea sure."

"Kay, meet you there." The phone clicked off.

"I thought you wanted to meet his brother not him." Justin said.

"I know I don't like hurting people."

"Idiot, if you like his brother, then go for him! Instead of being fake." I stared at him, he was right. He pulled me in for a hug and lightly kissed my head.

**XXXX**

The hotels door knocked, I sprung up and opened the door. I smiled slightly and let him in. Right behind him was Bill, I felt myself stare into his eyes. I stepped out the way and let him in. Justin pulled over a chair and stared at the two brothers. I walked over and sat by him. I leaned over and whispered.

"Justin, get..."

"No." He cut in.

"Fine then don't say anything bad." He nodded with a smile.

"Wow, your hotel room his nice." Bill said, breaking the silence. I looked at him, and smiled. I could feel my heart trying to leap out. He stared into my eyes, our eyes locked. I looked away and reached into my pocket. I stood up; it's been a while since I pulled it out. Tom and Bill stared at me then my hand; I walked past them to get the lighter.

"Over here sis." Justin said, I turned around and caught the lighter.

"You smoke?" I nodded at Tom's question.

"But…" Bill said. "I heard you sing… a new recruit. Smoking doesn't…"

"Speak for yourself Bill." I said coldly, I hate those speeches! I spun on my heal and headed towards my room. I opened the balcony's door and stepped out; the cold hair hitting my face. I pulled out a stick, and held it up to my lips. I slowly lit it and inhaled the toxicant. I let out a huge blow. I heard the door behind slide. I turned around and saw Bill. He gave a smile and walked up to me.

"Don't worry, your brothers explaining to Tom about you." He was the sweetest thing.

"Explaining my fucked up past right?" I hugged my arms.

"I wouldn't say it was…" I shot him a look and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around me; probably because it was cold.

"Well, I didn't hear everything. Want to explain?" I stepped away from him and took another sip. I threw it down and stepped on the fag.

"You know how, Justin has a girly-ish voice." I saw Bill nod. "Well, it started when he became really famous. I would get teased, pick on or even sometimes raped. Well close to."

"RAPED?" Bill shouted.

"I said close to! But, it got even worse after he got MORE popular, the beating got worse." I began to have a flashback; I stared out to the city. I looked at Bill and explained.

'_I was walking, and this happened couple days ago. I saw a group of girls and boys, I tried walked past them, but one of the girls grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and began speaking crap about Justin. I could care less of what they say to him, but when they threaten to kill him. I get angered. I punched the girl and tried running but a boy caught me and punched me. I saw a knife, I used my leg as a shield.. But it wasn't deep. I got up and ran, I never saw them again.' _Bill stood there shocked. I let out a breath, and pulled up my sweats. There was a long red slash across my leg. Bill knelt down and touched the scar. I flinched as he touched it. He stood back up and looked at the city.

"Wow." He looked back at me and smiled.

"I have something that's also shocking." He sighed and spoke. "Tom really likes you." My mouth dropped.

"M-me? NO." I ran inside and closed the balcony's door, and locked it. Bill hit the glass. I put my hand up against his, and walked away. He banged harder. I walked out into the living room. Justin looked at me and then heard the banging. He stood up and ran into the room, Tom following. I heard Bill shouting. I turned and saw him furious. His face, suddenly showed sincerity.

"Why would you do that?" I heard Justin shouted from behind. He came up to me and pushed me slightly. I stared dead into his eyes.

"I, I don't know." I saw Tom smiling down at me.

"I think we should talk." His head craned towards the door. I grabbed his hand and he led me out…

**XXXXXX**

"Why doesn't she like Tom? Everyone… I mean every girl likes him. I know its sudden but…" Bill let the sentence hang in the air.

"It's been long since she's been treated right with a guy, and Tom isn't the guy."

"He can be!" Justin turned towards him and shook his head.

"She's liked one guy and he's standing right next to me." Bill raised his eyebrows.

"I can't." Justin glared at him.

"What why!"

"I want Tom to have her, what kind of brother would I be?"

"A good one! Well good cause you're saving her at the same time."

"What?"

"I want her to stop smoking."

"Why?" Justin motioned him to his room, and pulled out a tape.

"Here's her songs." He put in the CD through the plasma. The room filled with sweet music….

**Yay it's done! :D XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kayla stood awkwardly away from him. They walked side by side down the hotels hall way. Tom turned to her and smiled.

"You okay?" She rubbed her arm up and down; she turned to him her eyes full of tears.

"I know what you're going to say just save it." She looked at the floor trying hard not to cry. She hated crying in front of people. Her eyes began to burn as she held in the tears.

"What am I going to say?" He raised his eyebrow. She looked back at him.

"You like me."

"Dear god, I'm going to kill that boy." He said angrily. Kayla giggled.

"So I'm guessing you don't feel the same?" She began to remember Bills face when he had told her, why would she waste time liking someone who doesn't feel the same?

_But aren't you doing that to poor Tom? _She heard the voice in her head.

"Yoo-hoo…" She blinked couple times before noticing Tom was waving his hand in front of her face. She smacked the hand away and nodded.

"Actually…" _Don't. _Kayla shook her head. "I do." She smiled and ignored the voice inside her head.

"Wow, I didn't…" He felt another pair of lips against his. Kayla pulled away grinning. Tom scratched his head in confusion.

"Well…?" She eagerly said.

"Well what?"

"Do I kiss well?" Tom smirked and pulled her close.

"The best so far." He smacked his lips against hers, kissing her in a slow steady pace…

**XXXXX**

Bill blinked couple times after the song had finished.

"All around me by flyleaf correct?" Bill spoke. Justin nodded.

"That's her cover…" Justin said. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So… I don't get how smoking can stop this. Her voice is… wow." Bill sat down beside him.

"The doctors told my mom and me if she doesn't stop her vocal chords… can…"

"Ah, I see. But I smoke it hasn't happened to me." Justin shrugged.

"That's what I was told, plus she has been beaten, choked…" He took a pause. "I rather not talk about it." He looked at his hands.

"Tough life for you two?" Justin shook his head.

"Nah just her, I love her more than anything I can't bare seeing her hurt. She turns 18 tomorrow, and I want to give her the biggest surprise in the world." Bill looked at him confused.

"To have her dream come true and sing with me on stage." Justin smiled as he spoke.

"I need to see this." Bill smirked. "How old are you?"

"18 I'm turning 19 this year."

"Oooh." There was an awkward silence between the two. The door flew open. Justin's head along with Bills flew towards the sound. Kayla stood there with a smile spread across her face; Tom standing just behind.

"We're together!" She held up her hand which was laced with his. Justin's mouth dropped open; while Bill stood confused.

"But Kayla…" Justin laughed a little. "Too soon isn't it?" He tried taking her hand but she yanked it back and hid it behind Tom. Tom looked down at her then her brother.

"Kayla! It is too soon! You met the fucking guy today! Just walk over here please." She shook her head in anger.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD FOR FUCK SAKE!" He shouted even louder. Kayla stared wide eyed. She's never seen her brother yell like that. Tom took a step away from her smiling.

"I think you should listen to him." She let out sigh.

"NO!" She shrieked.

"I'm tired of being the baby. No Justin I will not listen to you." Justin's mouth once again dropped open. Bill stepped up; he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your brother is right, you met Tom today. It's too soon for you to be with him." She tried to meet her eyes with his. She looked at his hands; tears began flowing down her cheek. She began to shake, she fell to the floor; curling up into ball crying her eyes out.

"I want to die… just leave me alone." Justin ran to the phone.

"Mom, call her psychologist. Yeah she's breaking down again…" The group heard. "Are you sure you want to come down too?"

Bill pulled her onto his lap; Tom walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, don't cry…" She looked at him more tears flowing down.

"I'm sorry; I did that in the hallway…" Tom stroked her hair.

"It's a'ight." He stood up. "Mind if we stay to see if she's okay?" Tom asked Justin. Justin nodded slowly…

**XXXX**

_The next morning…_

Kayla was asleep in the same spot on Bill's lap. Bill had stayed up all night hoping she would be okay. He rubbed her arm. There was a bang on the door; Justin stood up and ran to it.

"Where is she?" Bill heard the woman voice. She came in looking down at him, then her daughter. She fell to her knees and pulled her to her chest. Bill looked at her then Kayla. They looked so much alike. Another woman had come in; she had blonde hair and held a briefcase.

"Kayla hunny wake up." Kayla's eyes fluttered open. Kayla smiled, and hugged her mother.

"Mom." Her mom had hugged her back, she called over the psychologist. The blonde women had a needle; she stuck it in Kayla's arm. She screamed. Bill felt bad.

"Don't worry it happens a lot." Justin said. Kayla began to cry.

"Sweet heart, don't cry be happy it's your birthday!" Kayla wiped her tears. She stood up a little wobbly. She looked around the room, waiting for something. Bill smiled slightly.

"Happy birthday… to you…" He began to sing. Kayla began to grin. The room began to sing.

"Happy birthday to Kayla, happy birthday to you…" Justin held the last note high. Kayla jumped with happiness.

"Thanks guys." She twirled.

"Well I have lots planned for my baby sister's birthday." Justin spoke.

"Well is it safe for mommy and the psychologist to leave?" Kayla nodded. Her mom walked up to her. "Be careful." She kissed her head and left. Tom took something out of his pocket.

"A bear?" Bill asked staring at his brother.

"A tiny bear, happy birthday to our Tokio hotel fan." She took it from him and smiled.

"Why thank you." She hugged it tight. Justin looked at his watch.

"Shit! Kayla we got to go." He ran out the door.

"Where?" Bill asked.

"Concert practice, it's tonight." She pet the bear.

"Well I will see you there." Bill hugged her and grabbed Tom; he headed out the door.

"She's bipolar isn't she?" Tom said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Maybe but… I can change that." Bill smirked.

"Bill, she's mine." Bill sighed and continued to walked out of the hotel.

"Yea sure bro." He looked out at the gray sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day had gone by fast; it was already time for the concert. I stood backstage watching my brother warm up. I stood by the snack table and sighed.

"Happy birthday Kayla!" Another man said passing me by. I smiled at him and gave a tiny thank you. Justin came up to me.

"When am I getting my awesome present?" I asked him.

"Just wait." I felt his lips against my cheek; he ran off onto the stage. I squinted at the sounds of the shrieking fans.

"Kayla." I turned around to the call. I saw Tom with flowers and a bag. Bill stood behind him looking at the ceiling.

"Um, Hi." They walked over. Tom handed over the bag and flowers.

"Happy Birthday." I smelt the flowers and tippy toed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It wasn't from him…" I looked towards Bill who spoke. I raised an eyebrow.

"You? But why did Tom give it to me." I asked confusingly.

"Cause he's a butt head." I put down the flowers and gift on the table and hugged him. I turned back to the gift and looked inside it. It was a necklace, with a heart charm and Tokio Hotel's symbol dangling.

"Oh my god. BILL THIS IS AMAZING!" I shouted in delight and attacked him with another hug.

"We've only met yesterday but what the hell I got you it anyways." Bill spoke and smiled down at me. Tom looked over and stood in front of him.

"Well, shall we watch your brother?" He held out his arm and I took it. We walked over to the stage and watched him dance and sing. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey everyone, I have a big surprise for you all… and Well this special girl." Justin spoke through the mic. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Kayla get out here." Tom pushed me ahead a little. I looked back and ran onto stage and stood by Justin. He handed me a mic while he applied his wireless mic. The music began to play.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted. I immediately recognized the beat of the song. I loved this song by him. My hands shook as he began the first part of the song.

"_And there's just no turning back…" _He paused and turned to me, the music still played.

"You can do it!" I heard Bill shout from behind. I let out a sigh and began to sing.

"_When your hearts under attack…" _ I then turned to him and began dancing.

"_I will fight till forever_!" We sung together. He spun me around and pulled me close; we sung in each other face.

"Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground…"

Too soon the song was over and the girls in the crowd screamed louder than before.

"GIVE IT UP FOR MY LITTLE SIS! KAYLA! Happy birthday." He pulled me under his wing and kissed my head. I walked off stage and ran to the snack table for some water.

"You sing well!" I turned around. Tom stood there with a huge grin planted on his face, he has his arm open. I ran to him.

"Thank you, but eh. I guess it runs in our family." I said sitting on the table.

"That. Was. AMAZING." Bill shouted from behind.

"Ha, thank you." I took another sip of water. The three of us stood there awkwardly till the concert was over.

Justin ran towards me; attacking me with a huge hug.

"See you CAN sing!" His hair tickled against my neck. I pushed him off and giggled.

"Eh, well I'm going to step out for a bit." I reached into my pocket. The happiness from Justin's face left. I sighed and left.

"Can I come?" I heard Tom say. I turned and nodded. I continued to walk while he trailed after me. We stepped out, and I immediately lit up the Cig.

"Want one?" I said offering him. He refused.

"Not in the mood." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweaters.

"Kayla, I really…" I turned to him. He looked up at the sky.

"Yes Tom?" I sipped for the last time and threw down the cigarette. I focused on tom.

"I really…" He scratched his head. "Like you."

"Well, I thought we went through this." I looked down at my feet.

"But what if we can keep it a secret?" He said awkwardly. That's when my head popped up to him.

_I hope you're doing the right thing. What about Bill? _She heard in her head. She blinked couple times.

"Fine Tom. I agree." He bent down to kiss me. I moved my lips away.

"There are people around." I walked back inside. Justin was showing Bill how to dougie. Bill looked confused in so many ways.

"Hey guys." I ran to Justin. He comforted me with his arms open.

"You okay." I nodded against his chest. I looked at Tom who stared at me.

"Alright well we have to go. So see you two tomorrow maybe?" Bill said. I parted from Justin.

"Wait... Bill can I talk to you? Alone." I said. He nodded. I pulled him towards Justin dressing room.

"What's up?" I closed the door behind him. I paced around then stopped in front of him.

"Bill I'm with Tom, and I… I don't know what to do." He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, how when… Oh."

"And I don't even you know like him the way he does to me." I bit down on my lip hard. I tasted something salty in my mouth.

"Oh Kayla your bleeding." He used his thumb to wipe the blood. I held his hand when it reached my lips. I looked up at him; smacking my lips with his. We kissed for a while then pulled away. I wiped my lips as he did the same.

"I-I'm sooo sorry!" I whispered. Bill put his hands on my shoulders. He opened his mouth, but he turned around and left. I followed after him.

"Tom lets go." He said heading towards the door.

"Wait why?" Tom asked.

"LETS GO!" he grabbed his arm and led him out. I stood there watching him; my heart slightly broken.

**XXXX**

Justin and I were back at the hotel, I was on the bed lying on my stomach.

"So you kissed him and he didn't do anything?" He asked leaning against his pillow.

"Yeah, but he kissed me back." I sighed as I spoke. I stood up.

"I need fresh air... Mind getting out the room?" He nodded and walked out. I ran to my suitcase, I opened a pocket and took out a razor. I sighed and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the water. I looked in the mirror.

"Hello new friend." I placed the razor by my arm, and moved it fast; creating a red line oozing with blood. I continued; making patterns across my arm.

**XXXX**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy. But I wanna give you guys a little preview :]**

_Tom and Bill were getting ready in Justin's living room,whilst Justin was with his sister."Kayla,are you sure you're gonna be okay alone? you can come with us"."No".I answered as quickly as i gave me that dissapointed look.I couldn't care less.I was hurt.I needed to be alone."Go on get ready".I said with no sighed and left with the door closed.I got up.. _

_from my bed,and i went into the bathroom.I opened the white cabinets just above the sink,and saw all the pills,razors,and liquor bottles.I felt ashamed.I felt sick.I couldn't help it though.I took the dose of everything i was adiccted too,and walked back into my bedroom.I turnt the TV on to see the boys. The camera turnt to Tom. My heart pounded. All the blood rushed to my head. That was it.I __collapsed unexpectedly,my head hit the drawers and it left a cut on the left of my i going to be okay? Would i get help? Would the boys be back on time to see the mess i was in?_


End file.
